Soledad
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Justin&Alex -Family/Angust-. Drabble: 506 palabras. PoV de Justin. Cuando él se desvanece, sólo una cosa logra aferrarse a su mente. Dedicatoria: Soledad-chan. Únanse a nuestro foro Jalex, si se atreven


*asoma la cabeza* ¡Buenas gente!

Bien… este es el primer Jalex que hice; fue un regalo para mi preciosa **Soledad-chan** en el San Valentine de 2010, sólo que claro, ahora está modificado (de hecho, todos los arreglos, o casi todos, se los hice esta madrugada); también es el primero que publico en Fanfiction, he hice todo lo posible para que valga la pena y no pierdan su tiempo de lectura, sin embargo, lo que más me empujó fue el deseo de darle algo que en verdad mi pequeña hermana se mereciera.

Para no aburrirlos más con cosas que francamente no les importa, sólo me queda decir que los invito a unirse a nuestro foro Justin&Alex en español aquí en fanfiction: .net/forum/Justin_Alex_Russo/89920/ se discuten temas de Familia, Amistad y el Romance que muchos anhelamos, por lo que, independientemente de la relación que más te guste para ambos, te animamos a especular y discutir sobre ellos y la serie.

_Disclaimer__: Si la serie fuera mía, hubiera llegado seguramente a Nickelodeon y no le pertenecería ni un solo pelo de rana calva a Disney, además de que tendría mala trama (?) y claro, sus protagonistas no serían hermanos ni porque los actores hubieran nacido de la misma madre (?). Esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah… pero eso no quiere decir que tengan derecho a robarse algo, aunque jure que todo lo que escribo es malo._

Palabras: 506.

Tipo: Drabble.

Género: Family/Angust.

Rating: K.

PoV: Justin Russo.

Tiempo: Se sitúa casi al final de la primera película, después de que Justin pierde la memoria.

Dedicatoria: **Soledad-chan**.

_**~Soledad~**_

Aquella chica desconocida me abrazó con fervor. Enseguida un extraño calor fluyó por todo mi organismo, el cual iniciaba a partir de los puntos de contacto que con su acto nos había otorgado. Al separarse, pidió de nueva cuenta mi ayuda, la cual estaba totalmente dispuesto a brindarle, pero al comenzar a indagar qué era lo que pretendía que hiciese, inmediatamente un soplo de viento estremecedor recorrió el campo en que nos hallábamos.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver a aquel rostro desesperado que no apartaba la mirada de mí mientras su voz aclamaba mi supuesto nombre en un grito que hizo eco en mis oídos dejando una huella en mi memoria, una muestra de que yo sí era "alguien" para ella. Estiré el brazo en su dirección al tiempo en que mi cuerpo se alzaba en el aire. No quería apartarme de esa joven morena, algo me decía –me exigía– que _tenía_ que estar con ella.

Una oscuridad absoluta se cernió sobre mí. Ya no había nada, sólo un vacío infinito.

La necesidad impropia de llamarla hizo mella en mi pecho, quemándome por dentro, sin embargo sabía que de nada serviría, nadie podría escucharme allí (eso era de lo único que estaba por completo seguro).

Hice un esfuerzo por divisar lo que fuera, era imposible que resultara real el hecho de estar completamente solo en un paraje desconocido donde no hubiera otra forma de vida más que la mía.

Y así fue como empecé a correr. Sentí que lo perdía todo con cada paso que daba. Un pasado, un presente y un futuro. No había algo que existiera para mí porque simplemente ya no recordaba; el único pensamiento concreto que mantenía en esos momentos era el de aquella cara redondeada con facciones finas y delicadas.

En algún punto caí al suelo; me negaba a rendirme en mi búsqueda, pero sentía que "continuar" de ese modo no era la solución.

–Rayos, ¿qué hago? –hablé interrogando al silencio liberando un gemido de frustración.

Lo que nunca imaginé fue la posibilidad de recibir respuesta alguna.

–¿Quién está allí? –inquirió la voz de un niño del cual no me había percatado hasta aquel instante en que se había hecho oír.

Previamente a vernos el uno al otro, una luz enceguecedora se apoderó de la insólita estancia. No quería más sorpresas, hacía menos de tres minutos se me había hecho saber que lo tenía todo y ya no era dueño de nada, ni siquiera de mi propio destino.

De manera inusitada imágenes invadieron mi mente saturándola de información, sin dejarme comprender al principio qué eran en realidad, hasta que me fue imposible el evitar destacar a alguien que en sólo segundos se convirtió en algo tan preciado y necesario para mí como el aire a mi alrededor que aún, y de alguna forma a mi pesar, me mantenía con vida. Después de eso, logré entender que todavía quedaba algo por lo que debía pelear, por alguien que siempre estuvo allí incluso cuando yo jamás se lo pedí.

_Alex Russo…_

Muchísimas gracias por permitirse el llegar hasta aquí. Me animaría leer algunas respuestas, en serio me encantaría que me subieran la moral (?).

Nuevamente les invito a unirse con nosotros a nuestro humilde foro: .net/forum/Justin_Alex_Russo/89920/ no necesitan subscribirse para postear, y tienen total libertad en abrir los temas que deseen.


End file.
